Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an audio playback technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an audio playback device and an audio control circuit of the same.
Description of Related Art
The handheld electronic devices, e.g. the smartphones, in the market mostly use a single audio receiver module to playback the audio signal from a phone call and use a single loudspeaker module to playback the audio signal from multimedia sources. However, since the size of the handheld electronic devices gradually shrinks due to the progress of the manufacturing process, the size of the loudspeaker module and the power of the driving chip decrease as well. The loudspeaker may not be able to playback the audio signal with a sufficient volume. Further, when only a single loudspeaker is disposed, the stereo sound effect is not easy to be established such that a better playback effect is not easy to be accomplished.
Accordingly, what is needed is an audio playback device and an audio control circuit of the same to address the issues mentioned above.